An Interesting Meeting
by Silverblazes
Summary: Holly meets a little girl who has abilities unheard of. Find out the story of how the little girl grows, and eventually joins the gang.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_7 years ago (Around the time of The Eternity Code) _

Holly was zooming overhead. The cool sea breeze sent shivers down her spine. Holly was in need of completing the ritual. Holly landed. The moon was high, and no one was in sight. Holly took an acorn and found a place to bury it. She had no idea that behind a tree, a little girl was watching. Her eyes widened as the fairy said some words and she was surrounded by swirling green light.

Holly stood up and smiled, she was running hot. Holly suddenly swirled around, the girl stood shell shocked.

"I'm sorry." She finally said. Holly took in the girl. Around 5 years old. Tear stains on her face, and big brown trusting eyes.

"Don't worry. Go back to sleep. It's all a dream." Holly said soothingly. Children were hardly ever mesmerized. They usually believed whatever one said. The girl cocked her head, and slowly shook it.

"I don't think so. You look real. Are you an angel?" she asked. Holly didn't have time. She had to go back underground. What if her parents were right around the corner? Holly started to use the Mesmer.

"_Yes. I'm your angel friend. Now you will be a good girl and go find your parents, this was only a dream." _The girl blinked.

"Your voice is nice. But I don't think my parents have stopped fighting yet, so I don't want to go." Holly pushed harder.

"_Come on. Go home little girl." _The girl didn't move, she was confused, but the Mesmer was having no effect on her. Suddenly, a sharp pain hit Holly in the temples. Holly stopped, she had never had to strain this much, even on Butler, and the girl didn't appear to be bending. Foaly was witnessing the whole thing.

"Holly. Stop. Just make her promise to not say anything." Foaly's voice was urgent. Holly didn't ask any questions, those would come later.

"Okay, but if I'm going to be your friend, you have to promise to not tell anyone about me, okay?" Holly asked, the girl smiled happily.

"Will you promise to come back?" she asked. Holly promised.

"I have to go now, but I'll visit real soon okay?" The girl smiled, Holly felt a smidge of guilt, but more than anything Holly was on the edge. This human couldn't be mesmerized. The girl smiled.

"Come back soon okay? Right here, if you can." Holly nodded. She left, once again flying. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the little girl wave.

"All right Foaly, start talking. What's going on?" Through her LEP helmet, Holly heard Foaly sigh. "It's a long story." Holly grunted. "I don't care. That human showed no sign of bending, and she was only appeared to be a few years old! She didn't seem to be unusually intelligent either, and I was filled to the brim with magic! You're hiding something! So get on with it and tell me." Foaly paused.

"The Commander has to tell you. I'm strictly forbidden to speak of it. Julius has threatened me before of firing me. But if I break _this_ rule. I'm done for. The Council will get envolved. So Holly, please, don't ask." Foaly said please. This was as serious as a troll stampede.

"Fine." Holly muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Commander Root was not happy. He usually isn't, but this time he wasn't furious. He wasn't going to yell, it wasn't in the plan, anyway. But the night was young and Foaly, the genius centaur wasn't going to miss an opportunity to show off his brain power.

"All right. I've blown up an image from the olden days, managed to make it clear as day, and for our purposes I gathered up all the old reports in under a minute. How about that Julius?" Commander grinded his teeth on his cigar. Using an incredible amount of willpower, he didn't scream in Foaly's face.

"Don't call me Julius. In case you've been too busy playing with your _genius_ inventions. We have a situation on our hands."

"I sense your sarcasm Commander. You should really consider-" Holly then entered the room. Commander Root gestured at a chair. "Sit down, it's going to be a long story." Captain Short (surprisingly) did as she was told, and sat down. Commander Root began.

"All right. First off, people like that girl haven't existed since before _my_ time. There's only a few dozen reports on them. I'm surprised there's any images at all." Holly and Foaly listened intensely. The picture on the screen showed a Mud Man, he stared curiously at them.

"Some Mud Men aren't effected by the Mesmer. Flat out, nothing. They show absolutely no sign of bending, no matter how hard you push." Holly nodded.

"Second, they see through our shields. They don't just notice the glimmer, they see _us. _These reasons may seem unimportant. Who's going to believe the lunatic raving about fairies? Well, a few of the reports say something quite interesting. In the presence of one of these Mud Men, _other_ people can see us as well. I don't know if they have to be in direct contact, or something, it's unclear. As for the Mesmer, it's believed that other people can become immune to it as well. How? We don't know, all we know is that these people have something to do with it. Again, our ancestors were too busy figuring out what to do."

"What _did_ they do?" Holly asked. Commander Root sighed. "What _could_ they do? The best they managed was to stay away from these humans as much as possible. They were rare back _then_, and we became more cautious. There's a bunch of theories that they actually _had_ magic. Not very realistic of course. And for the past few hundreds of years there have been none of these Mud Men. So we had no chance to come up with a better plan. No we have start fresh. But what I wanna know Holly, is why you didn't pick her up on the motion sensor?" Holly sat right up, ready to defend herself.

"The helmet didn't pick her up." Foaly snorted.

"Sure, blame it on the equipment. Holly you were too busy enjoying the breeze aboveground."

"And why didn't _you_ warn me?" Holly asked. Foaly had actually been too busy watching a human soap opera. He shuffled uncomfortably. He make up an excuse saying that the girl wasn't moving sufficiently enough for the sensors to pick it up. Which Commander Root would surely have a laugh about, especially considering how much time Foaly spent bragging about his inventions. Or, he could tell the truth.

"Isn't paying attention supposed to be _your _job Holly?" It was a weak come back. Holly snorted.

"Aren't you the _brilliant_ technical genius? Keeping tabs on everything?" Commander Root stepped in.

"All right enough you too. I want no mention of this to anyone. Foaly, the only reason you knew about this before hand was because you were shoving your face in the classified files. And Holly, you just got lucky. You're gonna be the one to keep tabs on this girl. You have permission to speak to her, but make sure she never suspects the truth. If possible convince her she's dreaming. Make her trust you. Now I'm trusting you to obey orders."

Commander Root then sat back in his chair, he groaned. He just realized what he said. Holly sat straight up in her chair, she would show Commander Root just what she was made of.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Holly landed in the same place, the girl was there. She smiled happily and waved.

"What's your name?" The girl asked. Holly hesitated before responding "Holly. What's your name?"

"Gabriella. But my mama calls me Gaby." Holly nodded, she already knew the girl's information. Gabriella was 5 years old, had a mother, father, and lived in the United States. The girl wasn't extraordinarily intelligent, or was anything out of the ordinary. Perfectly normal, at least to the general pedestrian. The girl broke the silence "Can you teach me to climb trees? Please?" Holly considered for a moment. "All right." What harm could it do?

Gaby had a hard time climbing up the tree. Holly gently gave her a lift. From there, Holly gave her tips about how to test which branches were strong enough to support her. "Are you afraid of heights?" Asked Holly, when she saw the girl staying impossibly still. They were about 20 feet up, Holly hadn't considered the possibility that Gaby would be scared.

"No." Gaby said quietly. "It's just so pretty." Down below they saw the breath taking sight of the moon shining, with seemly billions of stars. Holly savored the moment, now she had more of a chance to spend time aboveground.

"Uh, Miss Holly?" Asked Gaby.

"Yes?"

"How do I get down?"

"Right. Well first off, you can't be scared. You have to careful, and show some courage." Gaby stopped. The kids in her neighborhood made fun of her a lot, sometimes she went home crying. All because she was scared to do the things they did. Her parents told her to not play with them, but because of that Gaby was alone a lot. Except in school, there she had some friends, but the afternoons, and especially weekends, were lonely.

"What are you thinking Gaby?" Asked Holly. Gaby explained to Holly.

"Well, they're a bunch of losers!" Holly said. Gaby smiled a bit. Eventually, with a lot of coaxing from Holly, they both made it down.

"Why couldn't you fly us down?" Asked Gaby. Holly stopped for a moment. In her helmet she heard Foaly laughing. Between breathes he said "Because she was too busy being the hero!"

"Because you need to learn to do things yourself." Holly responded to Gaby. Feeling mischievous Holly continued. "Also, you want to hear about the time a centaur got stuck in an elevator?" Foaly stopped short. "You wouldn't dare!" He screamed. Gaby asked what a centaur was.

"A unicorn with a weight problem. Anyway, this Centaur was very ugly, and fat. One day while having a very large lunch, her hindquarters got stuck in an elevator." Gaby started laughing. Holly continued.

"Some police officers came and rescued her. When they asked her if she needed help getting home do you know what she said?" Gaby shook her head.

"No thanks, I want to get a snack." Gaby started laughing, hard. Holly smiled it was very easy to make kids laugh. Foaly said "That was _so _not how it happened."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

And so the meetings continued. Holly kept her reports up. The girl was smart and was very agreeable. She wasn't fierce or bold, like Holly, but the girl made good company. Holly somewhat became her mentor. Teaching her to do simple things, like climbing trees, things the girl was too afraid to attempt. Years went by, no one ever found out about their meetings. Then came the time when Holly went to Hybras. She was absent for 3 years. Gaby wondered why her friend never came back, but as Holly became entangled with Artemis' schemes, their meetings had grown scarce and far apart. Gaby had decided it was only a matter of time before this happened.

When they finally did meet again, it was quite different than expected.

_Set during the time between the Atlantis Complex and The Last Guardian. _

"Perhaps this wasn't a good idea." Thought Artemis to himself. Holly, Mulch, and Artemis were out and about on Fowl Manor's grounds. They had been assured privacy, but Artemis was having second thoughts as Mulch loudly proclaimed "Are you gonna just sit around, or you going to get me something to eat? Come on Mud boy, you invited us to lunch, where's the food?" Holly punched Mulch in the arm.

"What Mulch _means_ is, we're happy to see you back to your old self." Holly said, ignoring Mulch's hurt look.

"As am I. Butler has prepared something for all of us, and the weather is pleasant. I thought lunch would be enjoyable outside." Artemis replied. Mulch started to laugh "Since when do you like to be outside Mud boy? You're paler than a stink worm's behind."

"Since Artemis' mother forces him to go outside everyday." Holly added. Artemis sighed melodramatically. Butler at that moment came outside to join them. He served lunch, and everyone, especially Mulch, was content. Mulch ate a disgusting rate, chewing loudly and spraying bits of food out of his mouth.

"I appreciate how much like the food, Mulch, but could you slow down? You're getting food all over the place." Butler said after a while. Mulch considered for a moment.

"Nope." and continued his munching and chewing. Foaly had not been able to join, but promised to come by one day. Mulch continued his chewing and took out a prototype Neutrino 3500. He began to causally throw it up and catch it. Then tried balancing it on his nose. Holly snapped at Mulch "Listen here, and listen good, this is the first time we get to spend time without Orion yapping, if you do one more thing to ruin today I swear I'll-"

The Neutrino suddenly fell from Mulch's grasp and blasted some beautifully sculpted bushes made to look like a basket, inside, were some petunias. Holly quickly went to retrieve it, Butler was Artemis' side in an instant. Now the bushes were charred. Artemis took a deep breath, and thought to himself _"Mother loved those bushes, she'll be disappointed to see them gone, and the gardeners took great effort to trim that way." _Artemis stopped short, he could barely believe what he was thinking. "_I'm growing a sense of empathy. What next? I've already written a romance novel, what other change could I possibly go through?" _

Holly interrupted his thoughts "Sorry about the bushes Artemis. _Mulch_ is sorry too." Mulch quickly jumped in "Yeah! Sorry, err, Arty." "It's all right." Artemis said. Holly was about to say something when her helmet gave an audible _ping! _Holly went to the table were she had left it. She put it on and quickly read the message which Foaly had sent her.

"Is everything all right?" asked Artemis. Holly nodded "Yes, but we'll have to cut the meeting short. Sorry Artemis, this is important." Artemis nodded. "I understand Holly, perhaps another time?' Holly smiled "You can bet on it Artemis."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Holly left the group and began to fly upwards, Foaly's lovely voice filled Holly's helmet

"Sorry to interrupt Holly, but you've forgotten something very important these last couple of years."

"_I've_ forgotten?" Holly asked. Foaly sighed "Fine. _We've_ forgotten something. Gaby is here in Ireland with her family, you might wanna pay her a visit." Holly asked "Is she all right?"

"Of course, she's an A plus student, living in Ireland, plays in the band, lives in Ireland, likes to take long walks, in her neighborhood of Ireland."

"Okay, I get it. What's so important about her living in Ireland?" Foaly paused for the full dramatic effect. "Two words, Holly. Artemis Fowl."

Gaby was now at the age of 12 years old. Her father was a lands keeper at The Fowl Manor. He was the very one who carved the hedges which Mulch destroyed. Angeline Fowl had posted an ad on the internet, she wanted people with years of experience, but she didn't want a huge company managing the entire thing. Companies knew who the Fowls were, and tried to mooch off as much as possible. Often hiring more people then necessary, and letting them take their sweet time. Then pocketing the extra money.

After many trial and error Angeline finally found suitable workers, Gaby's father among them. Gaby father hadn't wanted to take the position because of it's distance. He finally decided to fly out and try the job out. Angeline had found his work good, and had asked him to stay. Gaby's father never made that much money, but this job would provide a good paycheck. So he moved his family to Ireland.

Gaby was sitting on a bench in a local park. She had ridden her bike and was reading a book. She looked up, she felt a light jolt in her head. Sending a buzzing sensation to her hands. The sign that Holly was near. She saw her flying overhead, Gaby wanted to smile and wave, but had found out that others couldn't see Holly. Over the years, the angel story didn't convince Gaby any longer. But being the child that she was, had backed off right away when Holly said "Mind your own business kid." in a rude tone. Gaby was a bit hurt, but never questioned any farther. Holly felt a twinge of quilt when she said the words, but cheered Gaby up right away with a story about a pungent smelling dwarf who once knocked himself out with his own stench.

Holly sat down on the bench with Gaby and removed her helmet. A mother strolled by with a stroller. Once she past, Gaby asked "How was the last 3 years of your life been Miss Holly?"

"About that, I'm sorry I haven't been around." Holly said. Gaby shrugged. "Our meetings were becoming less and less, I figured it was only a matter of time before you stopped coming."

"Well, I'm here now." Holly said, a bit irritated. Gaby furrowed her brow and said "Sorry Holly. I didn't mean it that way, I was just preparing myself for the worst." Holly gently punched Gaby and said "Well stop doing that, be less serious and lighten up. Come on. I've missed a lot and we got catching up to do." Gaby smiled "Well first of all, doesn't the centaur come from Greek mythology? So you pretty much lied to me about that."

"Well centaurs can still have weight problems, and if they have on their tinfoil hats, they can be mistaken for unicorns." Holly said. Gaby shook her head "Do you know any centaurs personally Holly?" Holly thought for a moment. "No, but if I ever meet one, I'll ask him about obesity among centaurs. Then I'll treat him to some carrots." Gaby laughed "Where do get this stuff Holly?"

"You'd be surprised by the answer Gaby."


	6. Chapter 6

**(Author's Note: This is of course, fanfiction.)**

Chapter 6

Artemis leaned forward in his chair, rubbing his temples. "To clarify what you have just said, she's a threat to us?" Foaly and Artemis were video chatting. Foaly sighed, "It's still uncertain what her real abilities are. It's amazing her brain is able to process the image of a Fairy shielding. It should be impossible. What information we have gathered over the years gives us no further idea as to what she is capable of. _Why_ she is able to share her ability with others. We have done a few tests, and gotten her medical records, she is no different than all the other blasted humans in the world."

Artemis paused. "Have you done a variation of new tests?"

"What do you take me for? Of _course_ we did more tests! They show nothing conclusive! The only test that has proven to have some significance is Holly's!"

"What exactly have they shown?" Artemis asked, concerned for Holly's well being.

"They have shown that Holly's magic has been altered slightly. Her magic isn't as strong as it once was. This can't be blamed for her age, nor any other factor, she's in perfectly good health. The only thing that could have possibly effected her was Gaby's influence. Gaby could be draining the magic from Holly's very being. This could explain why others before her could share their ability with others. They drained a bit of the fairy's magic, absorbed a bit, and then gave the excess to others."

"This is only a hypothesis, correct?" Artemis asked.

"Yes, but it does fill in the blanks. Gaby was born with a sort of magic container inside her. First, she drains a bit of a Fairy's magic. The magic then allows her to see fairies, and the container inside her allows to give a bit of magic to others. Completely and utterly absurd, but…." Foaly trailed off.

"If it is true, Gaby could drain Holly's entire source of magic, however…." Artemis said, giving Foaly a chance to finish. Artemis knew this wasn't the worse news. Holly could always complete the ritual once more. There must be more to this.

"That wouldn't matter, because Holly could always complete the ritual. However, it isn't the amount of magic, it's the _quality _of the magic, _and_, I'm afraid that Gaby isn't just draining Holly's magic….." Foaly stopped, he looked straight at Artemis. "I'm afraid that Gaby's draining Holly very _life force_."

Artemis immediately processed what this meant, if exposed to Gaby for long enough, Holly could perish.


End file.
